


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Lucifer rolled his eyes, staring at his father across the table. “I see no reason why we need to help the apes.”

“That’s it. He needs to go Chuck,” Dean said, pushing away from the table.

“Can we all calm down?” Chuck asked. “Y/N is in danger.   We all need to work together to help her.  Lucifer, refrain from calling them names.  Dean, get use to him being around because you need him.   You want the curse removed, only an archangel can do it and he’s the only one left.”

“Chuck you are God. Doesn’t that trump an archangel? Can’t you just snap the curse away?” Sam asked.

“I wish I could Sam. I would help her in a heartbeat.  But I can’t.  It’s complicated magic.  The only thing that’s going to keep the curse from destroying her is the presence of Lucifer’s grace.  He needs to remain here while we figure out the exact method needed to remove it all together.”

“Y/N is in that room right now dying from this curse!” Dean snapped. “Cas has tried everything, nothing is working.”

“Dean, I promise.  As long as Lucifer’s grace is with her the curse will stay in remission until we find out what he needs to do to cure it,” Chuck said.

Lucifer sat with his arms crossed, staring at his father and the Winchesters.  He had met you before, when he was posing as Castiel.   You hadn’t annoyed him as much as other humans.  You were smart, quiet, and brave.  Three qualities many humans lacked. 

“Dean!” Cas said, running into the room. “Dean, she’s not breathing.”

Dean and Sam jumped up, following the angel back to your bedroom. Chuck and Lucifer followed, entering the room last.

Lucifer took one look at you on the bed, the sweat pouring from your body and the stillness of your chest, and he pushed past the Winchesters to kneel beside you, taking your hand in his to send his grace through you.

When you woke up coughing a few moments later, everyone in the room, including Lucifer, breathed a sigh of relief. 

* * *

 

You sighed softly, sitting down on the piano bench and running your fingers over the keys.    It had been six weeks since Lucifer had brought you back from the brink of death and Chuck and the boys were no closer to finding the cure for the curse.   You could feel it in you all the time, a tingling in your stomach that would start to rise in your lungs unless Lucifer touched you, sending fresh waves of grace through your body.

At first his hand on your forehead would last a day, but as the curse grew stronger, it became twice, three, and now four times a day. He would touch your forehead and send the curse back.

Crowley had dragged Rowena over last week to see what she knew, but whatever this was stumped even her. 

You were scared.  You knew sooner or later the curse wouldn’t be chased off by an archangel’s grace and then not even Lucifer could save you.

Closing your eyes, you let your fingers dance over the keys, playing an easy warm up melody you had learned years and years ago.  The piano had been a present from Sam and Dean last Christmas.  You still remembered the surprise followed by tears and hugs.

Letting your fingers play from habit, your mind drifted to the only reason you were still alive. Lucifer.  Satan.  How odd that the more he was around you, the less like the devil he seemed.  You had quickly realized most of the bitterness and sarcasm was a shield, a way of protecting himself from the pain and betrayal he had felt most of his life.  You could feel him in his grace.  He was quiet.  Calm.  _Tired_.

When the both of you were sitting in the library reading quietly you would sneak glances over your book, catching the way his shoulders would slump down and his hand would dangle loosely over the chair in a rare moment of relaxation.   The moment someone came in the room, even Chuck, you could see the changes in his body language.  He was always on guard. 

Except when he was with you.

Sighing again, you finished warming up and searched your mind for a song that would fit how you felt at that moment.  Finally you selected something and began to play. 

* * *

 

Lucifer had a book of old curses open in his lap, but he was distracted.  How did this happen to him? You were a human.  A disgusting, awful, evil human.   And yet he knew you were none of these things.  You were quiet, smart, brave, kind, and beautiful. You were special. 

Every time he sent you his grace, he felt your soul.  Your bright soul.  It was warm, comforting, and safe.  It called to him.    Lucifer had done the unthinkable.  He had fallen in love.  With a human.

A human that would always see him as the devil.  A human that would always know he had tried to bring on the end of the world.  A human that would always remember he had almost killed her and her friends.  A human that hunted evil.

A human that was dying.

Fresh anger towards his father surged through his vessel, causing his eyes to flash red.   What good was being God if you couldn’t cure one human?   Lucifer had spent weeks pouring through every text, tablet, and spell book he could find.   Sam Winchester had done the same.   Even Crowley had investigated every dark text he could locate.  Nothing could be found.

Lucifer heard the piano and realized you were playing.   He closed the book as he focused on the music.  He loved to listen to you play, often sitting silent for hours in the library as you sat in your piano room and played the classics.

But this song was different, he didn’t recognize the music.  And then he heard you singing, your voice soft with the piano.

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Lucifer found himself following the music back to the piano room, standing in the doorway and watching as you played and sang.

You knew he was there the moment he walked in.  You felt the change in temperature that his presence brought, but you kept playing, finishing the song. 

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life, too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

“You can come in,” you said softly, not looking up from the ivory keys.

Lucifer slowly entered the room, lowering himself to sit beside you on the piano bench. “I don’t recognize that song.”

“You don’t know Elvis?” you said with amusement. “When I die you can have my Elvis record collection.”

You realized how depressing and morbid your words sounded at the same time you felt him stiffen beside you.  “You will not die.”

“Oh Lucifer, let’s face it. There is no cure and it’s growing resistant to your grace. I can feel it in me, you know?  It’s a matter of time.” 

“Y/N,” he started to say.

“Lucifer can I confess something?” you interrupted.

He nodded, looking at you as you looked down at the piano still.

“The song? The words? I sang it on purpose,” your voice became even softer. “I’m falling in love with you Lucifer.  I know I’m human and repulse you, but I needed to tell you.   I need you to promise me something.  When I’m gone you have to leave Sam, Dean, and Cas alone.   Don’t try to kill them again.  For me? The human who fell in love with you?”

When he didn’t reply you looked up to see him starting at you, shock written all over his face.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed. Standing, you were halfway across the room when you felt Lucifer’s hand on your arm, stopping you and turning you into his embrace. 

His lips brushed against yours softly before he pulled back and looked at you.  He must have seen what he wanted because when he kissed you again it was with force.  His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his body as his tongue gently ran along your lips until you let him in, your own hands coming up to wrap around his neck.

And then the pain hit.  Your whole body felt like it was on fire and you pulled away from Lucifer, falling to your hands and knees as the pain ripped through your legs.    You wanted to scream, but when you opened your mouth you couldn’t breathe.  No air was coming in.  You fell to your back, staring at the ceiling.

Lucifer was kneeling beside you, you could see him in your wavering vision.  He was saying something but all you could hear was a whooshing.  His hands were on you, on your forehead, your arms, your chest, but you couldn’t feel his grace.    Looking up at his eyes you saw the panic, the anger, the fear.

Your midsection lurched up so violently you thought your back was going to break.   Feeling like you were going to throw up, your mouth flew open and you watched as huge clouds of purple smoke rose from your throat.  It kept coming and coming, pouring from you.   Lucifer was watching as well as it drifted to the ceiling before disappearing.

Suddenly you could breath.  You took several deep breathes, gasping to get as much air as you could, tears pouring down your cheeks.

Lucifer immediately placed his hands on you again, and as you felt his grace moving through you the aches and fire in your lungs faded.

You slowly sat up, leaning into him as you shook. After several minutes of silence while you both clung to each other you finally spoke. “I don’t feel it anymore.”

“Feel what?” he murmured, his face buried in your hair.

“The curse.  Lucifer, it’s gone.”

He pulled back. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’ve been able to feel it since the moment I was hit.  And now it’s gone.”

Pulling you close, he pressed a light kiss to your lips. “We need to talk to Dad.”

You nodded and allowed him to help you stand, leading you to the library so you could call Chuck. 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that was the cure.  How Disney,” you said, shaking your head. “True love’s kiss.”

“I can’t believe he’s your true love,” Dean said with disgust.

“Dean, please.”

Sam looked at the two of you, your hand in Lucifer’s as he held you to his side on the couch. “You may be an archangel, but if you ever hurt her….”

Lucifer nodded, understanding what the younger Winchester was saying.

“This family keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Dean grumbled, stalking off to get a beer.

Laughing, you rested your head on Lucifer’s shoulder and smiled when he began humming Elvis Presley.

 


End file.
